


Something New

by appending_fic



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), Goof Troop (Cartoon), Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Genre: Contemplative, Getting Together, M/M, Sibling Love, Triplet Angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appending_fic/pseuds/appending_fic
Summary: Max finds something unexpected.
Relationships: Louie Duck/Max Goof
Kudos: 8





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have that many, but I suppose when they're dropped all at once, it might look that way.
> 
> Not 2017 compliant, kiddos.

Max nodded to the mouse that led him to his seat, which was as far back as he could manage. He had no desire to sit anywhere the front, where at least a dozen elderly mice were sobbing loudly. He didn't want to be here, but his father had insisted, and so he was, out of respect for Mickey.

Frankly, the whole thing was a shock. Max's life had been relatively consistent, and this news had thrown one of his life's anchors into disarray.

He settled down in his seat, readying himself for a wrenching and painful experience.

The music began. It was an orchestral piece, with a violinist leading the sweet, heart-rending piece. Whoever was playing was quite good, he thought.

He tried to let himself get lost in the music, but when Goofy walked past, he waved cheerfully and called, "Hey, Maxie!" Max buried his head in his hands. Clarabelle tugged him forward, glaring.

And then Minnie was walking down the aisle. Mickey, standing at the altar, swallowed nervously; however, flanked by Donald and Daisy, he wasn't going anywhere.

*

Max scowled and rested his head on the table. "This blows." The occupants of the table, mostly teenagers, gave him puzzled looks. Someone sat next to Max and patted his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, buddy. We got stuck here, too." Max raised his head enough to glance at the duck in the seat next to him. He was dressed in a tuxedo and resting one elbow on the table, and staring dreamily across the room at a young vixen.

"So where's Dewey and Louie?" The duck raised a hand to his chest and made a passable effort at looking offended.

"You assume I'm Huey because I'm wearing red?"

"I know you're Huey because you haven't taken your eyes off of that vixen over there for the past twenty seconds."

Huey gave Max a sidelong look (still keeping one eye on the vixen). "Really?"

"That and this," Mac replied, tapping his nose. "So where's the others?"

"Lou's helping Dewey clean up our equipment. He won't let anyone touch his baby."

"Baby?"

"His violin. It's a gen-you-ine Stradivarius."

"Violin? I thought you guys played rock."

Heuy rolled his eyes. "It's been a long time, Maxie. That was when we were foolish teenagers. Dew got a degree in physics-engineering-ology or whatever. I studied politics. Louie did the whole music-art thing. You?"

"Communications. English." Max shrugged. A thought suddenly struck him. "You said Louie plays the violin. Was he the guy playing during the ceremony? If so, he's pretty good."

Huey grinned. "That old twanging? You didn't have to go through the three months before he learned how to play. Look, I gotta mingle before it's too late to pick up some hot ladies. I'll be back...shortly."

Ten minutes later, Louie stalked over to the table and dropped into the seat Huey had vacated. One of the girls at the table reached over him for the butter plate, and he growled at her.

"What's wrong, Louie?" Louie snapped his head up, whirling around to face Max. He glanced down at his tuxedo, and then back up at Max.

"How do you know I'm not Huey?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Because Huey is over there." He jerked a thumb towards the table at the far end of the convention center, where Huey was chatting with a cute female duck.

"And Dewey?"

Max snorted. "Please. I can tell the difference between you and Dewey. What's wrong?"

"What?" Louie looked confused.

"You looked upset when you came over here. Problem? I thought you played well during the ceremony."

"Wha? You know that was me?" Louie's forehead, which had been furrowed in annoyance, smoothed as he gave Max a startled glance.

Max gave Louie what he hoped was a self-confident grin. "Of course I did; you studied music, right? And Minnie asked you to play?"

"Well, the three of us," a blushing Louie replied, "And Aunt Daisy told her about us." Max grinned at the sight of Louie blushing.

"So...what's the matter?"

Louie scowled and dropped his head on his arms. "Huey decided that instead of sitting at our assigned table, he's going to talk to 'Gosalyn' all night. And Dewey ran into Ludwig von Drake, so he's talking about...electro-physicism or something. So I'm stuck here by myself all night. This munches."

"Hey, I'm here!"

Louie raised his head, stared at Max for a few moments, and then shrugged. "I guess."

"Spending...three hours with me can't be that bad."

"I didn't mean it like that," Louie mumbled. "It's just...we're grown-up, you know? We don't have as much time to spend with each other. And I like spending time with my brothers. They're asses most of the time, but I love 'em." His head flopped forward back onto his arms. "So now even when we're in the same place, we've got no time for each other."

"Huh. Well, I've been drinking a lot of water, so I gotta go. I'll be back before you can say Mickey Mouse!"

He ducked into the bathroom for appearances' sake, but after snuck through the crowd to where Dewey was arguing about metaphysics with an elderly duck. Max paused before deciding to take the direct approach.

"You mind if I cut in, Doctor?" He grabbed Dewey by the arm and dragged him to a secluded corner. "You know, Dewey, you're sort of an ass. You know that?"

"Max? I thought you were sitting with Louie!" Dewey scowled briefly, before the expression fled his face. "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm over here because your brother misses spending time with you. He's miserable, and you're squawking with some doctor."

"Wha-?" Dewey managed, but Max just tugged him towards the table where Huey was flirting with the duck, Gosalyn apparently, with obvious success.

When he caught sight of Max, Huey started and scrambled out of his seat.

"Dew-man, what happened? You told me-"

"Ix-nay on the an-play," Dewey whispered frantically.

"You, Huey, are an ass. When was the last time you spent time with Louie?"

Huey blanched (as much as a duck could manage). "What? I think-last week I was at my internship, and there was a hot date with one of my fans. The week before that, I had that big project. Um...three weeks?"

"And you?" Max demanded, whirling on Dewey.

"Eh-a couple weeks?"

"Dewey, this is not what I thought we were plann-"

"Hubert!"

"Do you guys realize your brother is miserable?"

"Yes!" Huey shouted. "That's why we were trying-"

"Hu!"

"He's your brother, guys, and he misses you! He was looking forward to this wedding so he could spend time with you!"

"What?" Huey asked. He looked pained. Next to him, Dewey raised one hand, with pointer finger extended, then dropped it.

"Aw, man. We've been ignoring him," Dewey muttered.

"He's gonna hate us!" Huey moaned.

"No. But he wants to spend time with you guys. And right now, he's sitting over there on his own."

Dewey craned his head to look over the crowds of celebrants, and then shook his head. "Nah, he's been kidnapped by some pre-teen girls to dance."

"Aw, man! Pre-teen girls? I didn't even like pre-teen girls when I was a pre-teen," Huey grumbled. But at Max's glare, he raised his hands in defense. "Okay. We're going. Come on, Deuterotomy, we've got a brother to cheer up."

Max grinned as Huey dragged Dewey off. This lasted for only a few moments, until he realized that he'd effectively ruined any chance he had of having company during the reception.

"Gawrsh, there's a lotta people here."

"Hi, everybody. Daisy Duck here."

"And I'm Goofy."

"We're here to give the bride and groom a wonderful song to send them off on their new life."

Oh, no. Max was out the door to the foyer just as the music swelled and Goofy crooned, "At laaaaassssst."

*

"Hello, Louie."

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Louie settled on the railing next to Max, staring out over the garden behind the center.

"The nose knows, man," Max replied, tapping his snout.

Louie shook his head. He was grinning; seeing that made Max's heart constrict, slightly.

After a few moments of silence, Louie straightened, pushing himself away from the railing. "Huey told me you ordered him to spend time with me."

"Oh." Max let his gaze drop. "I hoped you wouldn't hear about that. They're your brothers; they don't need to be forced to spend time with you."

"They don't; they're just forgetful. And careless. And don't apologize. I think it was...sweet."

When Max looked up at Louie, the duck was resolutely looking away. But Max could still see the dark tint to Louie's feathers, so he reached out to close the space between them and rest a hand on Louie's shoulder.

"You were upset; I wouldn't have been able to enjoy myself if you were miserable."

Louie turned back to Max, grinning a little goofily and still blushing full-force. He didn't even seem to notice the hand on his shoulder. After a moment, the blinding grin faded to something more manageable. "But then I realized that you didn't have a very good evening."

Max shrugged, let his hand drop. "I didn't expect to, anyway. It's Mickey's wedding; there's no good music, no attractive women my dad or his friends don't know, and everyone here has seen at least one picture of me in diapers."

"I went without pants until I was thirteen," Louie retorted. "If you want to argue embarrassing moments, there's a lot of competition back in there. It's sort of sad."

Max snorted. "Yeah. If I have to spend another minute near Dad's friends, I'm going to scream."

"Then let's go." Louie grabbed Max's arm and pulled the taller dog after him towards the parking lot.

"Lou! I can't just-go."

"Course you can. I've got a car, and you're bored. Ergo ipso facto quo!"

Max laughed. He couldn't help it. Thus, the hiccough escaped in a wild 'hyuck'. "I can't say I've ever heard it put that way."

"Music major, man. Here we are. My ride. Your ride, for the rest of the evening."

There was that blush again. Max grinned and took shotgun as Louie hopped into the Duckenwagon Bug and started the car.

"Where to, man?"

Max shrugged. "Wherever."

Louie's smile turned into a sharp grin. "Then hold on. I know a great place."

Max had to admit, the view from the top of Scrooge McDuck's Moneybin was fantastic. Although somewhere between the beginning of the little trip, he'd started paying less attention to his surroundings and more to Louie, who had slowly become more animated, excited, as he led Max up to the roof.

"How'd you know how to get up here? And-" A thought struck Max. "Are we going to get in trouble?"

"Naw," Louie scoffed. "I've been here hundreds of times. We lived with Uncle Scrooge for a few years when Uncle Donald went back to the navy. Relax." He shoved Max down to sit, and then flopped down next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Max turned to face the same direction Louie was, and he had to admit, it was pretty amazing seeing Duckburg spread out beneath them, full of lights. "Yeah. Any reason you wanted to drag me up here?"

"It's a pretty cool view," Louie replied. When Max looked back at him, Louie was idly drawing a finger along the surface of the roof, and staring at the invisible patterns he was making. "Why? You don't like it?"

"No. I'm glad you dragged me up here. It's nice. Just...it's a little romantic just for talking."

"What? Romantic? It's not romantic. Just pretty." Louie folded his arms defensively. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"I never said there was," Max replied. He sighed. "Look, there's something on your mind. Do you want to just tell me? It's probably not the fun evening you wanted to show me, but I told you, I really have a hard time having fun when the people I'm with are depressed."

Louie let out a shuddering breath.

"Lou?"

"Okay. So it's always been the three of us against the world. We've fought, we've had our differences, but we've always been together. And now we're growing up, and Huey's starting to make noises about settling down, and Dew's going to meet some lady physicist who understands more than half of what comes out of his mouth, and I've never really been looking because I'd expected things to just sort of stay the same. And I don't know if I want to play music professionally, but I don't know what else I can do with my life. And...and..."

Without warning, Louie lunged at Max and mashed his beak against Max's lips.

It was not the most comfortable sensation in Max's life.

After about a second and a half, Louie pulled back. His eyes were almost comically wide, except there was nothing funny about the obvious panic he was feeling.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me. I've never done anything like that before, and...and..."

"It's obvious you don't have much experience kissing." Max gingerly poked at his mouth, hoping it hadn't been bruised.

"There's no need to make fun of me," Louie shot back. "I just told you I don't have a lot of experience. Look, I'll just drive you home-"

"Why?" Louie was half-standing, so Max tugged him back down onto the roof. "I'm not mad. You...surprised me."

"A...good surprise or a bad surprise?" The hopeful tone in Louie's voice reminded Max of himself in his more awkward girl-moments. He grinned.

"Well, it's nice to know you like me that much, but your kissing needs a little work."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you have a beak sticking out of the front of your face, you don't lunge at someone like that. You need to close the space slowly. Get close to him. Put a hand on his shoulder, tug him closer. Make eye contact; let him see that you're doing this because you like him. Lean in slowly, and then..."

It was a lot better the second time around, at the very least because no one slammed their beak into Max's snout; but also because it lasted longer and when Louie pulled away this time, it wasn't far. He was grinning, and his face was flushed.

"That was...fun."

Max smirked. "I said you just needed some work on the kissing thing. Come on; it's late, and I told Dad I'd be back by ten." He pushed himself to his feet and started walking

Louie scrambled to his feet, and Max could see a flash of disappointment on his face. So he paused, and when Louie passed him, kissed him on the cheek. Louie froze.

"Dad really did want me home early; he worries even more now. I didn't expect to be doing anything afterwards, anyway. I bet you don't have a curfew, though. We can watch a movie or something."

Louie smiled, carefully, then nodded. "That sounds...great."

It might have been an auspicious beginning, at least until Huey found Louie draped over Max the next morning, the TV still blaring. Then it turned into simply another in a long string of chaotic moments in both boys' lives.

It was nice to know that something so new could fit so well into both their lives.


End file.
